Mis Dos Amadas Flores Azules
by Jack Giovanna
Summary: Vitaly es un joven entrenador de Unova que se hizo amigo de la joven Dawn, así que en un viaje a casa de la hermosa chica de cabellos azules, Vitaly conoce a Johanna, el primer amor de su vida. Aquí empiezan los problemas del joven entrenador, que empieza a tratar de acercarse más a Johanna, mientras que su amistad con Dawn empieza a cambiar en un rumbo que podría ser el equivocado
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Iba llegando a un pequeño pueblo de Sinnoh, un lugar que no tenía el gusto de ninguna de las grandes ciudades de esa tan conocida región… Pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Yo había vivido casi toda mi vida en Ciudad Nimbasa en la región de Unova… bueno, la mitad de mi vida para ser más específico; tenía unos veinte años al llegar a esa locación de Sinnoh y empecé mi viaje recién a los diez años, como suelen hacer la mayoría de entrenadores.

Tal vez no tenía mucho que hacer en Pueblo Hojas Gemelas; vamos, no era un lugar donde un entrenador suela ir en busca de retos y las pocas casas del mismo lugar no era un gran atractivo turístico, aunque el lago cercano al Pueblo era un lugar muy conocido. Bueno, la razón por la que estaba ahí… el motivo era una linda entrenadora que conocí en Hoenn, una chica de cabello azul que era coordinadora y se llamaba Dawn. A ella la conocí en un concurso, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y me acompañó hasta la liga Pokémon, la que, desgraciadamente, no gané (malditos Talonflames)

Luego de la liga estuvimos viviendo unos dos meses en la casa de mi familia, aunque fue parte de un trato, ya que ella quería que conociera Sinnoh, así que luego de esos dos meses, viajamos a su casa.

El viaje hasta el pueblo de donde era originaría Dawn fue muy tranquilo y relajante. Incluso, el lugar parecía ser muy bueno para vivir. Cuando íbamos llegando noté que todo era como mi amiga de cabello azul lo describió: Un pueblo pequeño, con unas pocas casas dispersas por todo el lugar, niños corriendo y jugando en todo el pueblo, varios Pokémon por todo el lugar… ahí se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Caminamos por todo el pueblo hasta llegar a una casa de madera de dos pisos. Afuera había un bonito jardín, llenos de flores de todos los colores, especialmente hortensias azules, las cuales daban un aspecto de profundidad al mismo, lo cual era bueno, ya que no era tan grande.

-¡Mamá, ya llegamos! –gritó Dawn mientras que su Piplup corría hacia la puerta, seguido por mi Crobat, mi primer Pokémon, el cual se lanzó sobre el pequeño Pokémon de agua mordiéndole la cabeza mientras lo levantaba del suelo en modo de un extraño y molesto juego… el pequeño Piplup sólo movía sus alas, en un desesperado intento de soltarse.

-Zubtse, bájalo ya; sabes que no debes molestar a otros de esa forma –suspiré mientras llevaba mi mano a mi frente. Mi Crobat solía ser demasiado juguetón, pero a veces podía ser molesto… y el pobre Piplup era su víctima más común. Por suerte mi Crobat obedeció, pero el pobre Pokémon tipo agua calló de espaldas, mientras que aun movía sus patas y sus alas y gritaba desesperadamente, luego se puso de pie e intentó atacar a mi Pokémon, aunque él ya se había desaparecido y se había ido a dormir a un árbol cercano.

-¡Vitaly, apresúrate! –Dawn me haló del brazo mientras me hacía correr hasta la puerta de su casa. Por cierto, antes no me presenté, mi nombre es Vitaly-. ¡Mamá, ya llegamos! –volvió a gritar la linda joven de cabello azul, nunca la había visto tan feliz, aunque está claro, que volver a casa es algo que puede alegrar a cualquiera.

¡Esperate, Dawn! ¡Mis maletas se quedaron atrás! –pude sacar una de mis Pokeballs de mi cinturón-. ¡Rency, trae nuestras maletas! –mi Gallade salió de su Pokeball y corrió por las maletas de Dawn y las mías.

Antes que Dawn volviera a gritar, alguien abrió la puerta… y ahí fue cuando la vi… ella era hermosa, su cabello azul y sus grandes ojos azules, una cara hermosa con unos labios rosas y delgados… su cuerpo era único; parecía ser una mujer aún muy joven, podría pasar incluso como alguien ligeramente mayor que yo. Lastimosamente no pude observar bien sus piernas, ya que ella vestía un delantal anaranjado, además de una blusa blanca y un pantalón pescador azul.

Al ver a la madre de Dawn me di cuenta de algo… existía el amor a primera vista y justo en ese momento yo era víctima del mismo… en ese momento… yo me había enamorado de la madre de mi mejor amiga.


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi primera noche

**Mi primera noche**

-¿Dawn, le pasa algo a tu amigo? –preguntó la hermosa mujer frente a mí… aunque en ese momento yo no comprendía ninguna palabra, sólo apreciaba la belleza de la madre de Dawn.

-A veces puede ser algo tímido –Dawn me picó el brazo para tratar de que reaccionara-. Vitaly –la chica de cabellos azules me haló con fuerza del hombro-. ¡Vitaly! –ella gritó casi en mi oído, haciendo que me por fin reaccionara y dejara de ver a su madre.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –moví mi cabeza de lado a lado y luego me di unas palmadas en las mejillas-. ¿Por qué me gritaste?

-Te quedaste parado viendo mi casa sin reaccionar… hasta pensé que tu Crobat había usado Hipnosis en ti, como cuando estuvimos en tu casa –Dawn me sonrió mientras recordaba alguna de nuestras extrañas anécdotas, mientras tanto, su madre trato de ocultar que rio un poco por lo que acababa de decir su hija.

-¡Sí! ¡Quedé viendo tu casa! –por suerte ninguna de las dos chicas notaron que me quede hipnotizado por la mujer mayor que estaba frente a mí-. Mucho gusto. Soy Vitaly Black, es un placer conocerla –sí, mi apellido era Black… El origen de mi apellido era una historia muy larga, bizarra (en el sentido angloparlante de la palabra)… pero… eso se los contaré otro día.

-Es un placer, puedes llamarme Johanna y no es necesario que me hables de esa manera –la madre de Dawn extendió su mano amablemente.

-Bien… El placer es mío –y lo era mientras pude sentir su mano, tan suave, pero a la vez se notaba que ella ahora era una ama de casa, ya que eran firmes como las de cualquier mujer entregada a su hogar.

-Por favor, pasen y pónganse cómodos dentro –Johanna nos abrió la puerta y pasamos. Mi Gallade metió todo el equipo, mientras que mi Crobat se quedó afuera, durmiendo en el árbol; supongo que entre vivir dentro de un contendor redondo o en un árbol, él prefería lo segundo.

La casa de Dawn era muy linda por dentro: Paredes pintadas de colores pasteles, todas luciendo tan impecables y adornadas por varias cuadros, fotografías, listones y demás recuerdos. Enmarcados estaban varias imágenes de Johanna cuando era joven, en ese entonces ella se veía más delgada y claro, con un aspecto mucho más infantil. Al parecer ella solía usar vestidos muy coloridos en los concursos, al igual que su linda hija. Aunque el decorado de la sala de la casa no era muy llamativo, el orden dentro de la misma era muy agradable, pese a que sólo habían dos sillones, una mesa para el café, una televisión LCD full HD de treinta y dos pulgadas, un centro de entretenimiento, una chimenea y una alfombra frente a ella y claro, varios adornos y mesas.

-Tomen asiento –pidió amablemente Johanna. Luego ella se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En ese momento sentí una necesidad muy común entre los hombres… y más si sumamos lo hermosa que era Johanna… buscaría una forma más poética de decirlo, pero al final… está claro que lo que hice fue verle la espalda… y un poco más abajo… Aunque no lo hice de una forma en que Dawn, quien estaba ayudando a poner las maletas en orden en ese momento, se diera cuenta. Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente desde otro punto de vista, mi Gallade me dio un golpe para que volteara hacia otro lado, así salvando la dignidad de tan bella dama que era la madre de Dawn.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rency? –preguntó Dawn mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¡Na-nada! ¡No pasa nada! –mi Gallade me vio y luego sonrió por verme tan alterado; él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Rency siempre actuaba de esa manera, evitaba que yo hiciera cualquier cosa que se pudiera considerar de mal gusto o que dañara mi imagen o la de otras personas… debo decir… que era un Pokémon con una personalidad algo peculiar.

-¿Estás seguro? –Dawn se acostó sobre mi hombro mientras abrazaba mi cuello-. Desde que llegamos a mi casa tú actúas extraño… ¿Podría ser que me estés ocultando algo? –ella empezó a verme de una manera extraña, era muy tierna cuando hacía eso.

-Imaginaciones tuyas. Además, es la primera vez aquí, no puedo actuar como lo hago en casa… sería muy raro que lo hiciera –además en casa no había una mujer como Johanna.

Mientras seguíamos bromeando Johanna llegó con una charola con tres vasos con té helado y luego los puso sobre la mesa. Como apenas estábamos en verano, una bebida fría siempre caía muy bien. Detrás de ella venía un Glameow, que corrió hacia Dawn cuando la vio, podría ser que ese Pokémon fuera la que salía con Johanna en tantas fotos que habían en casa, así que estaba ante una ganadora de varios concursos.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? –preguntó amablemente Johanna.

-Muy bien, mamá. Aunque el viaje en barco fue incómodo y algo largo, Unova está muy lejos –Dawn le dio un sorbo a su té helado-. Aunque fue interesante ver el océano cuando veníamos hasta aquí; vimos diferentes tipos de Pokémon en el mar.

-¿Y qué te pareció el viaje a ti, Cecyl? –Johanna se acodó ligeramente su cabello, luego se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-Pues interesante… bueno, ya había estado antes en esta región, pero sólo en las ciudades con gimnasio. Conocer este pueblo es algo nuevo para mí –me tomé mi té en un instante y estaba muy bueno.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarles desde que Dawn me dijo que viajarían a tu casa, Vitaly –la expresión de Johanna era un tanto… extraña, de su mirada cariñosa y tranquila pasó a una más juguetona y sensual-. ¿Desde hace cuánto son novios? –la pregunta de Johanna nos tomó por sorpresa; Dawn escupió su té y yo no supe cómo actuar ante esa pregunta.

-¡Mamá, no somos novios! –exclamó Dawn-. ¡Ya te lo había dicho por teléfono! Sólo somos amigos y ya.

-¡Ci-cierto! ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Yo estoy soltero! ¡Completamente soltero! –me puse demasiado nervioso y trataba de negar cualquier relación con Dawn… aunque no era solamente para evitar malos entendidos, en ese instante quería que Johanna notara que no estaba en una relación… para que ella no tuviera problemas en interesarse en mí… por ridículo que eso sonara en ese momento.

-Es que cuando venía los vi bien juntos y como siempre hablas tanto de Vitaly esto y Vitaly aquello –Johanna empezó a tomarse su té mientras sonreía pícaramente por nuestra reacción-. Además ya estás en esa edad, hace poco cumpliste quince años después de todo.

-¡Pero no somos novios! –gritó Dawn.

-¿Hay algo malo con Vitaly? Me parece muy lindo y atento por lo que me contabas cuando llamabas –la felicidad que sentí cuando esa hermosa mujer dijo que yo era lindo… pese a que sólo lo decía para molestar a su joven hija.

-¡No-no es eso! –Dawn se sonrojó y se quedó callada.

-Era sólo una broma, no tienes que ponerte así. Aunque, por unos meses yo pensé que si eran novios –no culpaba a Johanna por pensarlo. Cuando conocí a Dawn comenzamos a viajar juntos, al principio no congeniamos mucho, pero poco a poco fuimos volviéndonos más amigos, hasta que la considere mi mejor amiga… Pero no niego que al principio si me sentía atraído por ella; me pareció la chica más atractiva que había visto…

-¿En serio? –pregunté-. Bueno, mis padres pensaron lo mismo.

-Además lo regañaron cuando supieran mi edad –Dawn rio mientras mi miraba de una manera un tanto… picara-. Su papá hasta pensó que me invitaba a su casa por otra razón.

-Es bueno saber que tus padres son responsables, Vitaly –si ella les hubiera dicho "mis futuros suegros" me habría hecho feliz… y sí, en ese momento pensé eso-. Yo también pensé lo mismo, hasta le dije a Dawn que no viajara contigo; no es normal que un chico de tu edad viajara con una niña.

-Sí, eres extraño y peligroso, Vitaly –las dos chicas me miraban con una mirada acusadora, madre e hija contra mí… un encuentro nada justo.

-Pero yo no le hice nada… además Rency me hubiera golpeado si hubiera visto mal a Dawn –mi Gardevoir se llevó su brazo al pecho, posando con orgullo-. Traicionero…

-Ya, tranquilo; también era broma –Johanna volvió a reír un poco.

Hablamos por alrededor de una hora sobre nuestro viaje. Dawn parecía estar feliz de estar en casa con su madre, mientras que Johanna escuchaba cada cosa que salía de boca de su hija y de la mía y yo… yo no podía quitar mi mirada de la cara de la madre de Dawn, ella era tan hermosa… incluso durante un rato deje de prestar atención a mi amiga sólo por estar viendo y pensando en Johanna, sólo respondía con un "ajá" a todo lo que Dawn decía.

-Dawn, Vitaly parece estar algo cansado, ¿podrías llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes? –dijo Johanna mientras recogía los vasos y los llevaba a la cocina-. Si quieren pueden hacer que sus Pokémon jueguen en el patio.

-Sólo tengo a mi Gallade y mi Crobat conmigo en este momento; los otros los deje en casa… aunque sí, estoy algo cansado.

-Bueno, vamos al segundo piso, te quedarás en la habitación que está al lado de la mía –Dawn tomó mis maletas, aunque luego yo se las quité; no era correcto que yo dejara que ella las subiera por mí.

Llegamos hasta la habitación, luego tiré mis maletas en el suelo y me acosté en la cama. Lo primero que pensé fue… que estaba enamorado de Johanna. Desde que la miré no podía pensar en otra cosa, me parecía la mujer más hermosa y por lo poco que hable con ella, hasta su forma de ser me enamoró. No podía sacarla de mi mente, sólo quería verla sonreír y tenerla cerca de mí. Al final me dormí esperando soñar con ella… aunque sólo logré soñar con unos Talonflames… malditos Talonflames. Cuando desperté ya era de noche, vi la hora y eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche.

Me cambié de ropa y salí de mi habitación para ir al baño. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miré algo de luz saliendo de una habitación. Cuando pasé pude observar a Johanna; era su cuarto… ella estaba sólo en ropa interior, un sujetador y unas bragas blancas, ambas con encaje rosado. Me sentí culpable por observarla, aunque deseaba seguir viéndola… Pero, de pronto la puerta de enfrente se abrió, lo que provocó que yo diera un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Mamá, tienes la puerta abierta! –Dawn corrió a cerrarla. La joven chica estaba sonrojada-. Recuerda que Vitaly está aquí –ella pareció no haberme visto mientras observaba a su madre en la habitación.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola! ¡Que vergüenza!

-No hay problema, por suerte… -Dawn volteó hacia mi dirección-. ¡Vitaly! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Dawn se sobresaltó, tal vez ella pensaba que yo pude haber visto a su madre.

-Escuché que alguien golpeó una puerta y me dio curiosidad –miré a Dawn tratando de lucir confundido por la situación-. Igual, iba al baño, pero si me dio curiosidad lo de la puerta –Dawn se tranquilizó, así que mi mentira fue efectiva… ella no debía saber que estaba espiando a su madre… y mucho menos lo que pensé al ver a esa mujer cubierta solamente por unas delicadas piezas de ropa.

-Bien –Dawn suspiró y luego me sonrió-. Si buscas el baño, está al fondo a la derecha y si tienes hambre, puedes bajar a la cocina, hay comida en la refrigeradora y te dejamos tu cena en el horno. Además, tus Pokémon se quedaron durmiendo en otra habitación.

-Que bien. No creo que vaya a comer algo, pero muchas gracias.

-De nada. Yo ya me voy a dormir, pero si tienes alguna emergencia puedes ir a despertarme –Dawn me besó la mejilla y luego se dirigió hacia dentro de su habitación.

-Ni se les ocurra dormir juntos –advirtió Johanna desde su cuarto-. No puedo permitir que dos chicos hagan cosas así y más cuando una es mi hija.

-¡Mamá, no digas eso! –Dawn azotó su puerta entre risas de su madre.

Caminé hasta el baño y me pareció increíble lo cómodo que eran los suelos de madera; siempre pensé que eran incomodos al caminar.

El baño no era tan impresionante como me lo pareció la sala de la casa. Apenas una ducha, un inodoro, un botiquín, un lavamanos y un cesto de ropa sucia. Aproveché para lavarme la cara y tratar de sacar a Johanna de mi cabeza; sabía que una relación con una mujer como ella era imposible en ese momento, además de que era la madre de mi mejor amiga. Mientras que por mi mente pasaban varias ideas… algo raras… y más con que logré ver a la madre de Dawn en ropa interior, noté que algo sobresalía entre el cesto de ropa sucia. Por mera curiosidad me acerqué… eran unas bragas negras, muy sensuales en verdad, una muy sensual tanga… ahí fue cuando lo pensé… esa era la ropa interior de Johanna, la tenía frente a mí… tal vez fue porque estaba enamorado, aunque que yo fuera un virgen de veinte años ayudo mucho; en ese momento me sentía excitado al imaginar a la madre de Dawn con esa ropa interior… Lo siguiente que hice fue: lanzarme a la ducha y abrirla, procurando que el agua estuviera fría. Luego de un baño con agua helada, por fin pude sacar algunas ideas de mi cabeza, aunque mi ropa quedó empapada.

Me acosté en la cama otra vez, pero ahora tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, muchas de las cuales, bueno, en realidad eran unas pocas, eran sucias…

* * *

Espero que disfruten mi fic, también les prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Desayunos

**Desayunos y platicas madre hija**

Aunque era la primera vez que dormía en casa de Dawn, fue una noche muy cómoda y desperté totalmente rejuvenecido… aunque ya había dormido varias horas antes de volverlo a hacer. Vi la hora y apenas pasaba de la cinco de la mañana, así que decidí seguir acostado un rato más. Fue ahí, en la cama, cuando volví a recordar el hermoso cuerpo de Johanna… no podía sacarlo de mi mente… aunque trataba de no pensar cosas sucias referente a ella. Me levanté con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido salí de la habitación para ir al baño a darme una ducha, ahí hice una fuerza sobre humana para no ver la ropa interior de Johanna… (sí, en ese entonces era un joven algo desesperado y hasta ver la ropa interior de una mujer me podía calentar)

-¿Vitaly, ya estas despierto? –preguntó Dawn mientras salía de su habitación y me encontraba saliendo del baño.

-Creo que está claro que sí… ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? No recuerdo que en mi casa te levantaras a esta hora –me froté los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Iba al baño; pensaba ir después a una tienda por algo de provisión –Dawn aun vestía su ropa de dormir: un camisón corto y rosa, el cual la hacía ver algo infantil pese a su edad-. Pareces sorprendido por verme con esto.

-Creo que te queda algo pequeño y estoy seguro que nunca lo había visto –traté de recordar cuantas veces había visto esa pieza, pero estaba segura de que nunca lo había hecho. Y aclaro, conocía perfectamente casi toda la ropa de Dawn, menos la interior, así que podía decir si era algo que ella se ponía por primera vez.

-¿Me queda bien? Lo encontré en mi armario, es algo viejo, cuando era más pequeña. Siempre me quedo grande, pero ahora me queda algo pequeño.

-Te queda bien, algo pequeño… aunque casi toda tu ropa te queda así.

-No me da risa esa broma –Dawn me dio un golpe en mi brazo, claro, fue entre amigos.

Dawn entró al baño y yo volví a mi habitación, aún estaba pensando en Johanna… por mi mente pasaba algún forma de llamar su atención o quedar bien ante ella… lo primero que se me ocurrió fue cocinar. No es por presumir, pero yo siempre fui un buen cocinero, era de las mejores cosas que podía hacer. Pensé que: tal vez haciendo un buen desayuno, Johanna podría verme de una manera diferente y quedar bien ante ella. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y esperé que Dawn saliera del baño para decirle que quería hacer el desayuno.

-¡Dawn, tengo una idea! –halé a la linda peliazul cuando salió del baño-. ¡Una sorpresa para tu madre, yo haré el desayuno!

-Me parece una muy buena idea; nadie ayuda a mi mamá. Así que imagino que debe haber pasado años desde que alguien le preparara el desayuno –Dawn corrió a su cuarto-. Me cambiaré y luego vamos a la tienda, espero que ya esté abierta. ¡Tenemos que apurarnos para que sea una sorpresa!

Salimos de la casa en cuanto Dawn terminó de cambiarse de ropa. Sólo tomamos algo de dinero y las llaves de la casa. Esa mañana Dawn vestía algo diferente de lo usual; ella solía usar minifaldas y medías, pero ese día llevaba un lindo vestido blanco y sandalias del mismo color. Las calles del pueblo aun lucían solitarias, aunque algunas personas iban y venían a lo lejos, al igual que algunos Pokémon que corrían aprovechando que no habían muchos humanos a esas horas. A lo lejos se podían ver algunas colinas cubiertas con algo de niebla y unos Starlys volar sobre el lugar.

Caminamos por las rusticas calles de tierra del pueblo, por nuestra mala suerte las pocas tiendas parecían estar cerradas a esa hora; apenas iban a ser las seis de la mañana. Ya casi entrando al bosque encontramos una pequeña y vieja cabaña, la cual despedía olor a leña siendo quemada en una fogata y el del chocolate caliente, algo muy bueno para una mañana ligeramente fría como la de ese día. Nos acercamos con la esperanza de que fuera una tienda; Dawn había dicho que antes, cuando ella aún no había salido de ese pueblo, ahí había una tienda muy humilde. Al llegar a la puerta estaba un anciano de una barba blanca y ligeramente mal cortada sentado al lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días jóvenes –nos saludó el anciano con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días –respondimos Dawn y yo.

-¿Necesitan algo? –el anciano se puso de pie y luego sacudió las rodillas de sus pantalones, luego tomó un bastón que estaba detrás de la silla–. El frío no hace nada bien para mi edad –el señor rio un poco y luego nos dirigió la mirada.

-Buscamos una tienda –dijo Dawn mientras se acercaba al señor.

-Están de suerte; esta es una tienda. La Abarrotería del Starly Gritón –el anciano señaló con su bastón un viejo anunció de madera con el… particular nombre de su tienda –Es extraño tener clientes tan temprano. ¡Nataly, sírveles dos tazas de chocolate caliente a nuestros clientes!

-No es necesario; no queremos molestar, sólo buscamos unas pocas cosas para cocinar –respondí amablemente a la invitación del señor de barba blanca, del cual aún no sabíamos el nombre.

-No molestan, sólo es una bebida mientras compran, además, insisto en que tomen algo; no todos los días tenemos clientes por nuestra ubicación y además porque tenemos muy pocas cosas a la venta.

-Nos encantaría el chocolate caliente –Dawn me hizo una señal para que aceptáramos la invitación del señor. Luego entramos a la tienda mientras el hombre de la barba blanca se iba detrás del mostrador para atendernos.

-¡Abuelo, no olvides tus modales; aún no te has presentado! –dijo una joven que traía las tazas con chocolate.

-¡Lo olvidé! Jóvenes, yo soy Angus y ella es mi nieta, Nataly –Aungus rio y le dio las gracias a su nieta por traernos las tazas de chocolate, luego Dawn y yo nos presentamos.

Empezamos a pedirle varias cosas a Angus, aunque desgraciadamente no tenían la mayoría de cosas que yo necesitaba, así que tuve que improvisar con otros ingredientes, aunque muchos de los más importantes si los tenían a la venta, lo cual fue algo para agradecer. Terminamos de comprar y nos despedimos de Angus y Nataly, quien estuvo ayudando a traer todo lo que nosotros necesitábamos.

Mientras iba pensando en el desayuno que le prepararía a Johanna, Dawn me agarró del brazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella estaba extrañamente alegre esa mañana, además se veía muy linda con su vestido.

-Vitaly, me gusta mucho que hayas venido conmigo aquí –ella me abrazó con más fuerza y luego se arrecosto en el.

-Gra-gracias, supongo… a mí también me gusta haber venido contigo aquí –en ese momento me puse algo nervioso; aunque era amigo de Dawn, era la primera vez que ella decía algo así.

-Aprecio mucho que estés a mi lado y no me gustaría alejarme de ti –Dawn se ponía cada vez más melosa y como mi experiencia con chicas no era la mejor, estaba confundido y no podía entender lo que ella trataba de decirme.

-Ni a mí me gustaría alejarme de ti, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo y quiero que lo sigas siendo –apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de Dawn y seguimos caminando a llegar a casa. Ella se quedó callada cuando dije lo de mejor amiga, sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi bella y hermosa Johanna aún seguía durmiendo, así que desempacamos todo y sin hacer ruido me puso a cocinar, con la asistencia de Dawn. Preparamos diversos platillos, aunque nada complicado, dado a la sencillez de los ingredientes. Mientras cocinábamos escuchamos ruido venir desde el segundo piso, así que apresuramos el paso… lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, ya que el tiempo para que se terminara de cocinar el desayuno no se podría apresurar. Cuando escuchamos pasos sobre las escaleras supimos que se nos acabó el tiempo, así que Dawn subió a entretenerla por unos minutos, luego yo le daría una señal para que ambas bajaran. Con una velocidad casi sobre humana coloqué los platos en la mesa y serví el desayuno, al igual que unos vasos llenos de jugo de naranjas recién exprimidas y después le di la señal a Dawn para que bajara con Johanna… pude escuchar como las dos chicas venían hablando mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-… descuidada por dejarlas tiradas; imagina que él las hubiera visto –murmuró Johanna mientras se acercaba al comedor sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

-Fue un accidente, te prometo que no lo volveré hacer –Dawn parecía estar avergonzada por alguna razón.

-No hay problema, sólo debes tener más cuidado y ser un poco más ordenada –los pasos se detuvieron-. Huele muy bien por aquí, deben estar comiendo muy bien en algún lugar. Dile a Vitaly que la comida estará lista en media hora.

-Eso no será necesario –Dawn corrió hacia la entrada de la cocina-. Pues… nosotros… -di un pasó y me puse al lado de la chica-. Te preparamos un desayuno sorpresa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –dijo Johanna sorprendida cuando le dimos la noticia-. ¡No era necesario que hicieran esto por mí!

-Es una forma de agradecerte por aceptarme en esta casa… además Dawn pensó que sería lindo hacerle el desayuno a su madre –me puse a un lado de la entrada de la cocina e hice una reverencia cuando Johanna se acercó, luego Dawn la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta su asiento.

Con mucho cuidado corrí una de las sillas de caoba del comedor para que Johanna se sentara. Luego le serví una copa llena de jugo de naranja (pensé que usar copas era algo elegante, algo que una mujer como ella merecía) a lo que ella me agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mamá, espero que disfrutes tu desayuno; Vitaly se esforzó como nunca para prepararlo –Dawn me dio un codazo de broma-. Parecía desesperado cuando en la tienda no encontramos algunos ingredientes.

-¡No, no fue tanto así! –me sobresalté y traté de negar todo lo que dijo Dawn-. ¡Es una exageración; yo no estaba desesperado!

-Ahora lo estas –la peliazul infló sus mejillas mientras sonreí y ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros-. Pero mejor me cayó, luego te puedes poner más nervioso.

-Me parece bien… pero tampoco me pongo más nervioso –dije mientras movía una silla para que Dawn se sentara-. Siéntate mejor; yo serviré el desayuno tal como ustedes dos merecen que se los sirvan.

-Que caballeroso, es bueno ver un chico tan atento como tú –Johanna me elogió, luego trató de verme a la cara, ya que justo en ese momento me giré-. Además la comida se ve muy deliciosa, serías un buen novio para la chica correcta.

-Gra-gracias –respondí mientras sentía que mi cara se llenaba de sudor y se enrojecía por las palabras de tan bella mujer, agradecí que Dawn tampoco me viera la cara; hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que ella se diera cuenta de mi estado en ese momento. Aunque en ese momento, por mi casi nula experiencia con mujeres, sentía que esas palabras eran casi una declaración de amor de parte de Johanna, por suerte su hija rompió ese momento.

-Siempre selo he dicho, cualquier chica sería feliz con un novio como él… aunque es la primera vez que actúa de esta manera… -Dawn bajó su mirada hacia el vaso que tenía enfrente de ella-. Me siento algo celosa de que otra chica se lo pudiera llevar.

-¿Celosa? Dawn… -iba a preguntarle sobre porqué se sentiría celosa, pero en ese momento Johanna nos interrumpió.

-¡El juego esta delicioso! –exclamó ella.

-¡Gra-gracias! ¡Me alegro que le guste! –respondí.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos de los viajes de Dawn junto a mí e historias de Johanna sobre su linda hija. En poco más de media hora los platos quedaron vacíos y tanto Johanna como Dawn estaban satisfechas. Como yo serví todo el desayuno, además de prepararlo, ellas decidieron lavar los platos mientras yo miraba algo de televisión. Luego de un rato viendo una extraña serie llamada Digimon, decidí ir a ver a las chicas; ya llevaban un buen rato lavando los platos. Cuando me acerqué a la cocina pude escucharlas murmurar algo… y aunque era incorrecto, traté de escucharlas cuando mencionaron mi nombre en su plática.

-… pero creí que a ti él no… -dijo Johanna, aunque el ruido del agua saliendo del grifo me dificultaba escucharla correctamente-. ¿De verdad?

-Te dije que… un poco… -Dawn bajó la voz, ella se escuchaba en ese momento algo molesta-… segura, pero… … nada.

-…tu madre… … gusten… …. Vitaly es muy atractivo…

Me esforzaba por escuchar más que nunca en la vida, pero mi Gallade apareció detrás de mí (convenientemente en el momento menos indicado) y me dio un golpe en el costado; él entendía lo que estaba haciendo, así que me detuvo. Volví al sillón a ver televisión, ahora venía un programa muy bizarro de juego de cartas en motocicletas… pero lo ignoré; en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo que Johanna dijo de mí… ¿Ella me veía como alguien muy atractivo?

* * *

Disculpen que tardara tanto en subir este capitulo, pero mis obligaciones me mantuvieron alejados de la escritura por un buen tiempo. También quiero aclarar que cuando subí el capitulo 1, accidentalmente le puse capitulo 2, así que este capitulo será contado como el capitulo 3, mientras que el prologo contará como el primer capitulo.


End file.
